Niepasujące puzzle
by Leukonoe
Summary: Zbiór randomowych scenek, które nie dają mi spokoju, ale z którymi ciężko zrobić cokolwiek innego.
1. Matsumoto, Kira, Hisagi

**Miejsce, gdzie będę wyrzucać różne randomowe sceny, które mi się po głowie tłuką i nie dają spokoju.**

* * *

Tytuł: _Gdy jesteśmy sami_

Raiting: K+

Rodzaj: Friendship/Tragedy

Postaci: Matsumoto Rangiku, Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuuhei

Uwagi: zainspirowane obrazkiem na deviantArt'cie "Go to sleep" by Cryinglittlepeople (dokładny link do obrazka na moim profilu)

* * *

_Gdy jesteśmy sami_

Bitewny kurz powoli opadał, prawie jak płatki śniegu, zaścielając wszystko szarością. Ulicami biegały drużyny czwartego oddziału, próbując znaleźć wśród trupów i zgliszcz jeszcze jakiś ocalałych, albo przynajmniej ulżyć w cierpieniu tym, którym pomóc się już nie da. Do nich, w opustoszałej alejce, nikt nie podbiegł - zatrzymywali się na chwilę, patrzyli i ruszali dalej.

Przytuliła jego głowę do piersi, objęła ramieniem to delikatne ciało, które skrywało tyle siły, siły której ona nigdy nie będzie mieć. Kołysała się delikatnie i gładziła czułym gestem jasne, sklejone krwią włosy. Sama nie była w najlepszym stanie, ale to w tej chwili nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Nie mogła po prostu pójść i zostawić go tutaj samego, chociaż on już ją zostawił.

Ten przedziwny przyjaciel, z którym połączyła ją cienka nić tęsknoty wpleciona wspólnym wątkiem w kobierce ich życia przez tą samą osobę. Przez tego mężczyznę o srebrnych włosach i lisim uśmiechu. Byli jedynymi osobami, które go znały, jedynymi które opłakiwały – w ciszy, gdy nikt nie widział. Tych łez, które teraz spływały jej bezwiednie po policzkach, rozmazując brud i jej własną krew, nie ukrywała. Opłakiwała przyjaciela.

To przecież do niego przyszła, gdy chciała obciąć włosy, bo wiedziała, że on zrozumie i nie będzie próbował jej odwieźć. Pamiętała jeszcze jego szczupłe palce rozczesujące jej loki. Teraz te same palce leżały nieruchome w kałuży krwi.

Usłyszała powolne, ostrożne kroki za swoimi plecami, ale nawet nie odwróciła się by sprawdzić kto to. Zacisnęła mocniej ramiona wokół martwego ciała. Bała się, że mogą mu go już odebrać, a chciała jeszcze przez chwilę, egoistycznie, nie być zupełnie samotna. Chociaż wiedziała, że to niewiele potrwa. W niebo, na przeciw opadającemu kurzowi, wzlatywały błękitne drobinki. Palce traciły oparcie. Jej łzy skapywały na coraz mniej materialną skórę, spływały po tamtych policzkach – już kiedyś tak było.

Ramiona obejmowały już tylko powietrze. Siedziała więc ze zwieszoną głową.

- Rangiku.

Podniosła wzrok na dźwięk tego boleśnie spokojnego głosu i spojrzała w szare oczy. W tej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że stoi przed nią kolejny dziwny przyjaciel, połączony nicią wspólnej tęsknoty, którą wplótł w ich życie ten jasnowłosy chłopak o delikatnym uśmiechu.

Shuuhei bez słowa wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Wytarła łzy i chwyciła dłoń, pozwoliła się podnieść z klęczek.

- Chodźmy cię opatrzeć – powiedział łagodnie.

Ruszyli wśród zaścielajacych alejkę gruzów. Nie obejrzeli się za siebie. Jeszcze znajdzie się czas by opłakiwać. W ciszy, gdy każde z nich będzie samo.

Połączeni wspólną nicią tęsknoty za kimś, kto odszedł. Tęsknoty, od której żaden bóg śmierci nie jest wolny.


	2. Ulquiorra, Orihime

Tytuł: _Zrozumienie na wyciągnięcie ręki_

Raiting: K

Rodzaj: Friendship/Drama

Postaci: Ulquiorra Cifer, Inoue Orihime

Uwagi: zainspirowane obrazkiem na deviantArt'cie "white bat" od ananovik (link na profilu)

* * *

_Zrozumienie na wyciągnięcie ręki_

Na czarnym, bezgwiezdnym niebie wisi samotny sierp księżyca. Wszystko – kolumny, piasek, postaci – zalane jest jego chłodnym światłem.

- Boisz się mnie, kobieto? - Pytanie zadane tylko z daleką sugestią nadziei na odpowiedź odmowną.

- Nie boję się. - Odpowiedź prosta, wypowiedziana łagodnym, ciepłym tonem. Łzy w oczach. - Nie boję się.

- Ach tak.

Ramię wyciągnięte w stronę tej jasnej postaci, która zniszczyła tak misternie budowany przez niego obraz świata i ludzi. Wzbudziła jego zainteresowanie. Dzięki niej niemalże zdołał zrozumieć czym jest dusza. Ona również dłoń w jego stronę, niemalże dotyka jego palców. Gdyby dano mu jeszcze chwilę dosięgnąłby jej. Zrozumiałby. Zrozumieliby się nawzajem. Jednak teraz jest już na to późno.

Pozostał po nim jedynie popiół.

A może niezupełnie...

* * *

Był pogodny wiosenny dzień. Słońce wisioło już całkiem wysoko na niebie, sprawiając, że żyło się lżej, przyjemniej. Człowiek miał ochotę nucić sobie pod nosem wesołe melodyjki... cóż przynajmniej Orihime miała taką ochotę. Chciała też tańczyć i piec ciasta dla wszystkich. Właśnie w związku z tym ostatnim musiała wyjść do sklepu po składniki, po kokos, białą czekoladę i marmoladę żurawinową. Już nie mogła się doczekać.

- Tadaima – zawołała wesoło, przekraczając próg własnego mieszkania.

Jak zwykle odpowiedziała jej cisza, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Pewnie jej mały współlokator zaszył się gdzieś w ciemnym kącie. Poszła do kuchni i wypakowywała zakupy nucąc radośnie, chyba była to melodia jakieś piosenki, ale pewnie i tak źle ją pamiętała. Nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia.

Jak już wszystko było na miejscu rozejrzała się i nieco zaniepokojona zauważyła, że wciąż jest sama. Zazwyczaj przylatywał chwilę po tym wchodziła do mieszkania. Ruszyła więc na poszukiwania, zajrzała pod półki, podniosła jakieś ubranie. W końcu zajrzała do szafy i uśmiechnęła się niczym nad słodkim zwierzątkiem, którym w końcu był. Chociaż doskonale potrafiła sobie wyobrazić głos Tsubakiego, który zaraz by na nią krzyczał, że to wciąż jest zwykły potwór a ona jest głupią kobietą. Może faktycznie była. Nie miała zamiaru się nad tym zastanawiać, zwłaszcza że podjęła decyzję już dawno, na dachach Las Noches.

Wyciągnęła dłoń i pogładziła małe białe ciałko nietoperza, który zwisał z jednego z wieszaków. Nie było to futerko, ale raczej kość, ale i tak lubiła je dotykać. Doskonale pamiętała, gdy zobaczyła je po raz pierwszy zagrzebane w popiołach, które kiedyś były ciałem przerażającego Arrancara. Wydawał się taki bezbronny, gdy wzięła go na dłonie. Przytuliła go do piersi matczynym odruchem, była w tamtym momencie po prostu szczęśliwa. Zaraz jednak spojrzała w górę na stojącego nad nim Ichigo i Ishidę. Przez chwilę przestraszyła się, że może będą chcieli... Otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć.

- Jak na moje to czwarty Espada umarł – powiedział Ishida.

- Jesteś pewna? - zapytał Ichigo.

Kiwnęła tylko głową. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie będzie to łatwe. W końcu, jak niewielki by teraz nie był jest Pustym, który żeruje na ludzkich duszach. Jednak w tamtym momencie pomyślała sobie, że może gdyby trzymała w swojej duszy, specjalnie dla niego, tyle ciepła i miłości ile tylko by zdołała, to może żerując na takich uczuciach, zamiast na samotności, strachu i pustce, może byłby inny, może bardziej bliższy człowieczeństwa niż wcześniej, może łatwiej byłoby zrozumieć.

Nietoperz przebudził się i spojrzał na nią intensywnie zielonymi, inteligentnymi oczami, a potem wszedł na jej dłoń – był większy niż na samym początku. Posadziła go sobie na ramieniu, w które wczepił się pazurkami na skrzydłach. Wróciła do kuchni nucąc kolejną melodię i przygotowując rzeczy do ciasta.

Czasami zastanawiała się ile to stworzenie pamięta, ile wspólnego miało z Ulquiorrą Arrancarem i czy gdy podrośnie będzie pamiętał ją, ich rozmowy. Miała nadzieję, że tak. Miała nadzieję, że będą kontynuować tam gdzie skończyli. Bo przecież tak niewiele im brakowało by się wzajemnie zrozumieć. A gdyby w końcu się zrozumieli, może nie musieliby się wzajemnie zabijać.

Potrzebowali na powrót możliwości wyciągnięcia do siebie ramion.

* * *

**Nidgy bym nie pomyślała, że kiedykolwiek wpadnę na cokolwiek związanego z Orihime i Ulquiorrą, ale może trzeba dać im szansę.**


End file.
